Dormir ensemble
by Lusaka
Summary: [Rééditée] Lucius Malfoy est malade... Très malade. Et c'est Severus Snape qui est chargé de le veiller pendant l'absence de Narcissa. Qu'estce que Lucius a encore inventé ? [SSLM]


_Et voilà ! Avec une semaine de retard... le dernier OS Lucius/Severus de la série ! Enfin le dernier... c'est ce que je dis pour l'instant, mais il est fort possible qu'il y en ait d'autres, plus tard. Voilou. Alors bonne lecture. _

_EDIT : j'ai fait un petit changement vers la fin, au deuxième lemon. Et puis j'ai oublié de préciser que le bonus est complètement et entièrement dédié à ma muse adorée, j'ai nommé Griffy. Avec toutes mes excuses ma tite griffouinouillette... _

* * *

**Dormir ensemble...**

La pluie formait un épais rideau qui empêchait de distinguer autre chose qu'une forme allongée et mouvante. La nuit qui tombait n'aidait en rien dans le discernement de cette ombre encapuchonnée qui approchait. Elle avançait rapidement sur une large allée jusqu'à la grille forgée du château. La petite lanterne qui éclaira alors le visage de la visiteuse était tenue par un homme au visage creusé et effrayant. Celui-ci ouvrit la grille dans un grincement et s'effaça pour laisser passer la femme dont les pas se précipitèrent jusqu'à l'immense escalier de l'école.

Même une fois à l'intérieur, elle conserva son capuchon et s'engagea sans un mot pour le concierge dans un petit escalier qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de Poudlard. Sa cape s'égouttait sur le sol de pierres des cachots. Elle frappa trois petits coups sur une porte noire qui s'ouvrit aussitôt pour la laisser entrer.

Severus Snape referma la porte et regarda Narcissa Malfoy délivrer sa chevelure blonde qui roula dans son dos. Quelques gouttes de pluie tombèrent sur ses épaules.

- Je suis très inquiète, souffla-t-elle aussitôt en jetant un regard anxieux au professeur de potion. Le médicomage n'a rien trouvé. Je ne compte plus que sur toi Severus.

- Calme-toi, la rassura le brun. Et assieds-toi un peu, tu es trempée.

Elle se laissa installer sur un fauteuil et retira ses gants qu'elle serra entre ses doigts nerveux. Snape s'accroupit face à elle et posa une main apaisante sur son bras.

- Ton mot m'a inquiété aussi, lui dit-il calmement. Il est si mal que ça ?

- Il a eu de la fièvre toute la journée, souffla-t-elle, je n'ai pas réussi à la faire baisser. Le médicomage n'a pas su quoi faire. Il a juste conseillé d'attendre et de voir l'évolution.

- Tu n'es pas venue ici uniquement pour me dire cela n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour lui ?

Narcissa lâcha ses gants et empoigna les mains du professeur en le fixant du regard.

- Je dois partir ce soir, et je ne rentrerai probablement pas avant demain en fin de matinée Severus, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai une amie qui organise un défilé à New York et Lucius refuse de me voir annuler ce spectacle pour lui. Je sais que ce serait beaucoup te demander, mais pourrais-tu veiller sur lui pendant la nuit ? supplia-t-elle.

Snape haussa un sourcil et se redressa d'un air noble, un poing sur la poitrine.

- Bien sûr que je peux, assura-t-il. Narcissa, nous ne sommes pas des étrangers l'un envers l'autre, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi.

Les yeux de la blonde se remplirent de larmes de gratitudes.

- Oh merci Sev, merci beaucoup.

Le brun lui sourit et comme la soirée était déjà avancée, ils décidèrent d'utiliser la cheminée pour se rendre au manoir plus rapidement. Celui-ci était entièrement silencieux. Deux elfes transplanèrent devant eux pour prendre leur manteau, et Narcissa entraîna tout de suite le maître de potions dans les longs couloirs de la demeure. Enfin, elle s'arrêta devant une belle porte en vieux bois de chêne et la poussa doucement.

A l'intérieur, la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Seule une petite lampe à huile diffusait une douce et chaude lumière sur un guéridon. Dans le lit, qui n'occupait qu'une petite partie de la pièce, Lucius Malfoy semblait dormir profondément, bien que ses joues rosies et son teint pâle montrassent toute son agitation. Narcissa s'approcha aussitôt de lui, congédiant l'elfe qui le surveillait pendant son absence, et posa une fine main pâle sur son front.

Le blond n'eut aucune réaction. Sa femme soupira et regarda Snape qui était resté à l'entrée de la salle. Celui-ci, qui conservait jusqu'alors un visage impassible, sentait l'inquiétude quitter son for intérieur et atteindre ses traits. Ses sourcils froncés, sa tempe contractée et son regard franchement soucieux montraient clairement à quel point il était tourmenté. Narcissa quitta le chevet de son mari et revint vers lui pour l'attirer vers le fond de la chambre afin de ne pas réveiller le malade.

- Voilà, murmura-t-elle. Il est comme ça depuis le début d'après midi. Ce matin, il parlait encore, mais maintenant il ne fait que dormir. Et son front est brûlant.

Severus hocha la tête et quitta le lit des yeux pour se concentrer sur la femme.

- Tu peux partir tranquille, la rassura-t-il sur le même ton bas qu'elle. Je vais rester ici. Demande seulement à tes elfes d'apporter du potage. Quand il se réveillera, il aura faim.

Narcissa hocha la tête, le remercia une dernière fois et quitta la pièce après lui avoir laissé le code de cheminée de leur médicomage familial. Mais même lorsque la porte se referma sur elle, Severus Snape ne bougea pas. Il dirigea son regard vers le lit et observa la tête blonde qui dépassait des draps. Une minute passa ainsi, dans le plus profond des silences. Soudain, un elfe apparu sans bruit. Il portait un plateau avec deux bols de potages. Il salua le professeur de Poudlard et alla poser le plateau sur le guéridon près du lit avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Severus décida finalement de s'approcher. Il tira un fauteuil jusqu'à la tête du lit et s'y assit. Il avait souvent rêvé de venir dans cette chambre pour y passer la nuit, mais dans ses pensées, cela ne devait pas se passer ainsi. Il soupira et s'enfonça plus confortablement dans son siège. La nuit allait être longue. Ses yeux se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur le visage fin de son ami d'enfance. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas embrassé ? Trop longtemps.

Il se leva de façon assez instinctive. En quelques secondes, il était assis sur le bord du lit et se penchait vers le visage pâle. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celle du malade sans qu'il ne puisse retenir un soupir de satisfaction. Le goût était toujours le même, la fièvre n'avait rien changé. Après une courte hésitation, il ferma les yeux et sorti le bout de sa langue pour lécher ces lèvres douces. Un léger gémissement s'échappa soudain. Mais il ne venait pas de lui.

Severus rouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Le blond avait froncé les sourcils, et commençait à se réveiller. Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres, comme pour savoir s'il avait rêvé le baiser qu'on lui offrait ou non.

- Cissy ? murmura-t-il alors.

- Non, répondit Snape. Elle est partie.

Les yeux clairs de Lucius s'ouvrirent enfin et fixèrent le visage fin de son amant.

- Sev…, soupira-t-il. C'est toi.

Il leva les bras doucement et attrapa la nuque du brun pour l'attirer à lui.

- Embrasse-moi encore comme ça, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Severus ne se fit pas prier. Il reposa sa langue sur les lèvres qu'il venait de quitter et reprit ses caresses. Les bras du blond se firent plus pesant sur sa nuque, et il du s'allonger davantage. Leurs deux langues se liaient et se faisaient l'amour en s'enroulant l'une autour de l'autre. Ils se détachèrent tout doucement, et Lucius, un peu embué par la fièvre passa ses doigts sur les lèvres encore humides de son amant.

- Je t'aime tu sais, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux. Je t'aime tellement. Si je n'avais pas épousé Cissy, je…

- Scchh, le coupa Severus. Ne le dis pas.

Le brun finit par retirer ses chaussures et monta tout à fait sur le lit, à cheval au-dessus de Malfoy qui rouvrit les yeux pour lui sourire.

- Moi aussi je t'aime andouille, murmura-t-il en reprenant un baiser plus passionné encore.

Faire l'amour ne lui semblait pas être une chose raisonnable à faire au vu de l'état du blond, mais il avait envie de faire passer toute son inquiétude dans ce baiser. Il fit descendre un peu les draps pour constater que Lucius ne portait rien sur sa peau nue. Ses mains commencèrent à glisser sur les clavicules, caressant la poitrine ferme.

- A… attends…, murmura alors Malfoy en se reculant un peu. Cissy peut arriver.

- Mais non, je t'ai dit qu'elle était partie, répéta Snape. Tu l'as forcée à aller à son défilé à New York.

- Ah…, grogna Lucius d'un ton encore endormi.

Severus fronça les sourcils et posa une main sur le front du malade.

- Tu sembles avoir toujours autant de fièvre, chuchota-t-il. Tu devrais te reposer.

- Je crois que j'ai dormi tout l'après midi, répliqua Lucius, c'est assez.

- Le médicomage ne sait pas ce que tu as, selon lui il faut attendre, ça devrait passer. Mais en attendant, repose toi.

- Si Narcissa n'est pas là, tu peux rester ici non ? murmura le blond d'un air enfantin.

- Elle me l'a même demandé, répondit Snape en rigolant doucement.

- Oh… parfait alors.

Et malgré sa fièvre, malgré sa fatigue, Lucius Malfoy fit le plus beau sourire qu'il pu au professeur de potions. Celui-ci ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de dévorer une nouvelle fois ces lèvres si souriantes. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Le blond garda ses yeux fermés et laissa ses mains retomber sur les draps. La nuque dégagée et plus libre de ses mouvements, Severus se décala pour s'asseoir en tailleur à côté de lui, sur le lit. Il le regarda retomber dans le sommeil tout doucement. Lorsque Lucius eut retrouvé une respiration régulière, Snape tendit une main et décolla une mèche blonde du front moite.

Puis il se leva et ôta sa veste et sa chemise. Il faisait très chaud dans la pièce, et il ne comptait pas passer la nuit habillé. Il posa le tout sur une chaise et se réinstalla face au malade dans le fauteuil. Il l'observa quelques temps avant de sombrer à son tour dans les bras de Morphée. Il était inquiet et son sommeil en fut altéré. Il revécu des scènes de tortures auxquelles il avait assisté du temps de Voldemort et se réveilla à maintes reprises. Il finit par se demander si la fièvre de son ami n'était pas contagieuse.

Celui-ci dormait encore comme un bien-heureux lorsque, creusé par la faim, Severus décida de manger un des deux potages. Une fois rassasié, il songea à aller se dégourdir les jambes. Mais un gémissement provenant du lit coupa court à cette idée.

- Lucius ?

- Ouais…, grommela l'interpellé.

- Et bien ! Si ton fils te voyait ! ricana Severus en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

- Draco, soupira Malfoy. Il a été mis au courant ?

- Oui. Ne t'en fais pas, si tu meurs il sera là très vite.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, mais il avait perçu l'angoisse derrière le ton ironique. Il ouvrit tout à fait les yeux et fixa maladroitement le brun. Aussi vite que le lui permettait sa fièvre, il porta sa main sur une joue de Snape pour la caresser, lentement, du bout des doigts.

- Tu t'inquiètes ? chuchota-t-il.

- Aucunement, assura Severus sans pour autant chercher à retirer la main douce.

- Si, tu t'inquiètes, insista l'autre.

- Tu aimerais bien.

- Evidemment.

- Disons que j'espère que cette fièvre ne va pas détruire mon objet sexuel préféré.

- Tu exagères, grogna Lucius en retirant aussitôt sa main. S'il n'y a que ça qui t'intéresses. Sache de toute façon que je connais le moyen de faire cesser cette fièvre.

- Ah oui ? ricana le maître de potion.

- Baise-moi, lança Malfoy d'un ton sans réplique.

Severus haussa les sourcils et reprit son ricanement.

- Je crois que j'ai moi aussi un peu de fièvre et que je délire, susurra-t-il d'un ton ironique. J'ai cru entendre un Malfoy me demander de le baiser.

Le blond eut un soupir agacé. Il se redressa un peu et se cala contre le dossier du lit. La couverture glissa jusqu'à son bas ventre, laissant entrevoir un épais duvet de poils blonds. Jetant un regard de défi à l'autre homme qui ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir, il glissa ses mains sous les draps et laissa Severus imaginer ce qu'il y faisait.

- Si tu ne me baises pas, je le ferai moi-même.

Snape était soufflé par son attitude. Il observa les joues déjà rouges de son amant se colorer davantage, et jeta un coup d'œil au drap qui se soulevait et s'abaissait avec régularité au niveau de son entrejambe. Les yeux du blonds étaient légèrement vitreux. Severus porta encore une fois sa main au front pâle et constata que la fièvre était bien encore là.

- Je continue à penser que tu ferais mieux de te reposer Luce.

- Sev, grogna le blond en remontant une de ses mains pour se caresser lui-même le torse. Si je te dis d'où me vient cette fièvre, est-ce que tu me feras l'honneur de me prendre ?

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Snape. Tu…

- J'ai commandé des berlingots de fièvres au magasin de farces pour sorciers facétieux. Et j'en ai pris une dizaine.

- Le magasin Weasley, souffla Severus que la vision d'un Malfoy se caressant si sensuellement commençait à perturber. Mais, pourquoi tu…

- Parce que je savais que Cissy allait s'absenter ce soir, coupa le blond en fermant les yeux sous un frisson de plaisir, et je voulais que tu aies une bonne excuse pour passer la nuit avec moi. N'es-tu pas content ? miaula-t-il en rouvrant ses yeux gris.

L'explication avait rendu tout son esprit à Snape. Il avait à présent les sourcils froncés et regardait Lucius d'un air agacé.

- Tu as manigancé tout ça simplement pour que l'on passe une nuit ensemble ? siffla-t-il froidement.

- Je…, hésita Lucius en cessant ses caresses, étonné comme un enfant prit en flagrant délit. On n'a jamais pu dormir ensemble ! Je voulais juste…

- Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller prendre l'antidote à cette stupide fièvre, coupa sèchement Severus en se relevant. Et tu vas envoyer un hibou à Cissy à New York qui se faisait un sang d'encre. Et moi alors ! explosa-t-il soudain davantage. J'étais mort de peur et tout ça n'était qu'une mascarade ?

Malfoy senior n'avait en réalité jamais vu Severus Snape en colère. Le maître des potions avait toujours des colères froides, mesurées. Jamais explosives. Cela semblait être une règle à suivre. Une loi morale, qui venait juste d'être dépassée. Il fixait le brun alors que celui-ci poursuivait ses injures à son égard. Bien malgré lui, il sentit un sourire se former sur ses lèvres. En une seule soirée, il était parvenu à avouer son amour à son amant interdit, à recevoir la même déclaration en échange, à rendre inquiet Snape, et à le faire crier.

- Ça te fait rire en plus ? siffla soudain Severus. Et bien fièvre ou pas, tu vas voir !

Avant que le blond ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe, il avait arraché le drap et soulevé les jambes de Lucius pour se placer entre elles.

- Qu'est-ce que… Sev ?

- Tu voulais passer la nuit avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? lâcha le brun en empoignant la virilité déjà à moitié tendue du faux malade et en ouvrant son propre pantalon.

- Aaah !! Oui…

Snape se pencha en avant et lécha le torse du blond. Le goût salé de la sueur piqua sa langue. Il remonta jusqu'à un téton qu'il emprisonna entre ses dents, sans tenir compte des gémissements qui s'échappaient au-dessus de sa tête. Sa mains sur le sexe se fit plus légère, et il remonta jusqu'au visage du blond, appuyant son front contre le sien.

- Tu es tout chaud, murmura-t-il, soudain calmé.

- Et ça t'étonne ? répondit le blond sur le même ton.

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot. Et ça non plus, ça ne m'étonne pas.

Pendant ce temps, la main poursuivait ses caresses, et un soupir s'échappa des lèvres rougies de Lucius. Il se laissait faire, légèrement dans les vapes. Il avait une vision floutée du corps au-dessus de lui, il sentait les baisers sur son torse comme dans un rêve. Il se cambra soudain en sentant un doigt le pénétrer. Il commença alors à regretter.

La fièvre, même artificielle, avait le désavantage de le rendre nauséeux. Sentir cette intrusion en lui avait ranimé cet effet non désirable. Il gémit, à mi-chemin entre le plaisir et la douleur et tâcha de se concentrer sur la langue qui enroulait à présent son sexe, chaude et humide. Il rejeta au loin cette sensation désagréable qu'il avait au creux du ventre, et poussa un gémissement plus fort que les autres. Un deuxième doigt le pénétrait. La nausée revint aussitôt. Il devait tenir, absolument. De quoi aurait-il l'air ? Ne s'était-il pas rendu malade pour obtenir exactement ça ?

Severus voyait bien que le blond souffrait. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, sa bouche pincée, et les couleurs vives qui recouvraient jusqu'alors ses joues commençaient à disparaître, pour laisser place à une pâleur plutôt inquiétante. Il savait pourtant qu'il allait être difficile d'arrêter. Pour l'un, comme pour l'autre.

Il prit donc sa décision en ôtant ses doigts. Le long gémissement de Lucius acheva de le convaincre. Il ôta complètement son pantalon, remonta un peu sur les cuisses du blond, écarta les siennes, et dirigea le sexe qu'il masturbait juste avant vers son entrée. Il serra les dents lorsque le membre le pénétra, écartant ses chaires, se rappelant soudain mais trop tard de l'utilité des lubrifiants.

- Ohh… Sev, souffla Malfoy.

Celui-ci, perdu entre son esprit embué de fièvre et ses sensations nauséeuses, ne s'était pas rendu compte du changement de situation tout de suite. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit les muscles fermes de Snape entourer son sexe qu'il fut prit d'une vive reconnaissance envers son amant. Severus poussa le membre jusqu'au fond, s'asseyant complètement sur le bas ventre de Lucius. Les deux hommes haletèrent et se cherchèrent. Les mains se trouvèrent, s'enlacèrent, et c'est sur cet appui que les va et vient purent commencer.

Severus poussait sur ses cuisses pour remonter, et se laissait retomber aussitôt après. Le blond était totalement incapable de bouger. Prisonnier de sa fièvre il admirait la peau brune qui se mouvait sur lui. Il tenta de lever les mains pour caresser le torse, mais abandonna vite. Il avait la sensation que ses bras étaient faits de plombs.

Le rythme s'accélérait, les gémissements étaient plus forts, les souffles plus saccadés. Il crut défaillir lorsqu'il se sentit jouir en Severus. Ce dernier le suivit de près, arrosant le torse pâle du malade et se laissant aussitôt tomber dessus. L'impression de glisser dans un trou noir diminua progressivement, et Lucius sentit la nausée disparaître. Il eut un spasme de plaisir supplémentaire et soupira une dernière fois.

- Est-ce que ça va ? murmura Snape au creux de son oreille.

- Je crois, oui, répondit Lucius en tournant la tête pour lui sourire.

- Tu vas prendre les antidotes maintenant ?

- Oui.

Severus hocha la tête de contentement et se leva. Il jeta un sort de nettoyage sur le lit et lui-même, remit son pantalon et appela un elfe. Celui-ci s'inclina humblement devant son maître qui lui demanda de rapporter la boîte à flemme qui était posée sur son bureau. L'elfe disparu dans un léger bruit tandis que Snape regardait son amant d'un air moqueur, depuis le fauteuil où il s'était réinstallé. Quelques minutes plus tard, la fièvre diminuait déjà, grâce aux antidotes.

- Ces Weasley, tout de même, ils sont forts, rigola Malfoy.

- Mais oui Luce, siffla le brun, sois fier de toi.

- Oh, ça va, je ne le ferai plus. J'était tellement sûr que ça te plairait.

- Et bien, tu peux revoir tes certitudes.

Le silence retomba. Severus Snape, affalé dans le fauteuil, torse nu et pantalon déboutonné, fixait le sol semblant réfléchir à la situation. A présent complètement remit, Lucius Malfoy l'observait, enroulé dans le drap fin, allongé sur le côté au bord du lit.

- Tu viens ? demanda-t-il d'une voix basse et douce.

Severus releva la tête et l'observa. Le corps blanc était à moitié dévoilé par le drap. Cette peau chaude et douce, qu'il aimait laper comme du lait, s'offrait à lui pour toute la nuit. Il eut un sourire espiègle et se leva pour s'accroupir au pied du lit, la tête au niveau de celle du blond. Il l'embrassa doucement avant de se décaler un peu pour lécher le torse pâle. Toujours accroupi, il poursuivit sa descente et mordilla la peau, jusqu'au tissu qu'il ne repoussa pas. Au contraire, il appuya ses lèvres plus fermement sur le sexe qui déjà, se réveillait, emprisonné dans le drap.

- Aahh…, soupira Malfoy qui avait du mal à garder sa position allongé sur le côté.

Snape tendit enfin une main et commença à faire glisser le drap pour accéder au membre libéré. Il embrassa le bout déjà humide, et fit glisser sa langue sur tout le long de la verge. Empoignant les testicules d'une main, il fit glisser l'autre à la base du sexe, achevant d'entourer la longueur que sa bouche ne pouvait contenir.

Lucius commença à glisser et se retrouva allongé sur le dos. Severus dû donc se lever et se pencher sur le lit. Il poursuivit la fellation, appréciant la chaleur du membre cognant contre son palais et la texture douce des bourses dans sa main. Il se sentait durcir par le simple fait de savoir qu'il allait faire jouir son homme. Son propre sexe commençait effectivement à pointer sous le pantalon. Celui-ci étant ouvert, Snape ne ressentait aucune pression désagréable, bien au contraire.

Il accéléra le rythme, tâchant d'amener le sexe au plus profond de sa gorge. Il sentit soudain les testicules se contracter. Il les pressa légèrement, et Lucius se déversa en lui dans un cri. Le sperme chaud coula dans sa bouche, étourdissant ses sens. Le goût, l'acte, l'excita au plus haut point, et il dégagea le membre en poussant lui-même un long gémissement. Sa tête retomba sur le ventre plat du blond, ses genoux à terre. Son érection en était douloureuse.

- Sev ? murmura Lucius. Est-ce que ça va ?

Le brun se redressa lentement et le regarda.

- Oui.

- Ah tu m'as fait peur, rigola Malfoy. Allez, viens que je te rende la pareille.

- Pas la peine, grogna Snape.

Il s'en voulait déjà d'avoir pardonné si facilement. Il soupira, sans prendre garde au regard étonné du blond et lança un sort de nettoyage sur le lit. Puis il ôta complètement son pantalon et le posa sur le fauteuil avant de faire le tour du lit. Il s'allongea sous les draps, tournant le dos à Lucius.

- Tu… Tu restes dormir ? demanda-t-il, de plus en plus abasourdi.

- Evidemment, grogna Snape.

- Mais tu ne veux pas que je te fasse quelque chose ? susurra encore Malfoy en venant se coller contre son dos.

- Non merci.

Derrière lui, Lucius eut une moue contrariée. Il savait qu'il méritait cette rancœur, mais il décida de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Il fit glisser une main sur la hanche nu du brun qui se crispa mais n'osa la retirer. Il était après tout au bord de la jouissance. Les doigts s'enroulerèrent doucement autour de la virilité. Severus serra les dents, bien décider à ne laisser passer aucun gémissement. Les caresses le firent suffoquer. Vraiment, il n'avait jamais été aussi tendu.

Lentement, il écarta les jambes, tout en restant de dos. La main pu se faufiler plus loin, flattant les bourses avant de revenir sur le sexe.

- Mmmhh…

- Oui ? chuchota Lucius dans sa nuque. Ne te retiens pas Sev…

La voix chaude et sensuelle fit frissonner Snape qui s'appuya un peu plus contre le torse dans son dos, et s'abandonna enfin entre les mains expertes. Celles-ci s'agitèrent plus rapidement, venant à la rencontre des hanches qui se mouvaient en rythme. Et bientôt, l'essence de la jouissance explosa, salissant de nouveau les draps, se faisant cambre Severus qui dans le même mouvement, attrapa les poignets de Malfoy et les écarta de son corps en gémissant.

Un silence tranquille s'installa. Les draps se soulevaient au rythme de la respiration saccadée du brun. Comme celui-ci ne prononçait toujours aucun mot, Lucius se pencha de nouveau sur lui en soupirant.

- Pardonne-moi, d'accord ?

Seul un grognement l'assura que Snape l'avait entendu.

- Alors bonne nuit, murmura Malfoy en déposant un baiser dans la nuque de Severus. Mon ange des ténèbres, ajouta-t-il dans un ricanement avant de se prendre un oreiller qui clôtura l'affaire.

THE END

* * *

**Bonus pour ceux qui ont lu "de l'importance de connaître ses potions" et pour ceux qui veulent connaître la vengeance de Snape...**

Une profonde colère était ancrée sur le visage de Lucius Malfoy. Celui-ci tentait malgré tout de garder une apparence noble et digne, se tenant bien droit sur son siège, jetant des regards froids à la ronde.

- C'est bien fait pour toi ! lança Narcissa qui était juste derrière lui, les mains perdues dans les cheveux longs de son mari. Je me souviens encore de la façon dont tu l'as forcé à boire cette potion de pousse rapide des cheveux à Noël. Il a eu tout à fait raison de se venger.

- De se venger dis-tu ? s'exclama Lucius de manière très théâtrale. Mais tu ne sais point tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir déjà depuis ce Noël ! Il me prend un peu de mon âme chaque jour à force de…

- Tu le mérite certainement, coupa Cissy calmement.

Le blond se tut et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en boudant. Puis il rougit légèrement en se rendant soudain compte de ce qu'il venait de dire à sa femme. Si seulement celle-ci savait de quelle manière Severus Snape lui prenait son âme…

- Aïe ! cria-t-il ses pensées brusquement détournées par les doigts de fée de la blonde qui venait de lui tirer une mèche de cheveux. Fais doucement tout de même, ajouta-t-il en reprenant son air grave.

- C'est un travail de longue haleine ce qu'il a fait. Il a eu beaucoup de patience.

- Il a surtout eu beaucoup de culot. Profiter de mon sommeil et de ma fièvre pour me faire toutes ces nattes ridicules !

- Vous n'êtes que des gamins. Quel exemple pour ton fils ! reprocha-t-elle.

- Mon fils en fait voir des pires que ça à Potter, répliqua Lucius.

Là encore, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir en priant pour que son fils ne fasse pas avec ce vaurien de Potter tout ce que lui faisait avec ce satané Snape.

- Dis, tu crois que Draco a une petite amie ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

- Hein ? s'étonna Narcissa. Je n'en sais rien, pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ainsi ?

Malfoy senior ne répondit rien et replongea dans ses pensées alarmantes. Une à une, les nattes que Severus Snape avait osées lui faire dans la nuit, se défaisaient, retombant librement devant ses yeux. Il était consterné de voir que ses beaux cheveux blonds ondulaient légèrement à présent. Ça avait été une sacré surprise lorsqu'au petit matin, il avait trouvé le lit vide et sa tête métamorphosée. Bien sur, Cissy avait été ravie de voir que sa fièvre était tombée en une nuit. Mais si Snape avait encore été là, il l'aurait…

- Et voilà ! Fini ! s'exclama joyeusement Narcissa en se reculant pour admirer la chevelure blonde de son mari. Il faudra que je pense à le féliciter, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

- Je te l'interdis, grogna Lucius en se levant et en s'approchant d'un miroir. Cet épisode de ma vie doit absolument être enfoui dans les catacombes de notre manoir.

Sa femme eut un sourire moqueur et l'observa se regarder dans la glace. L'homme passait sa main dans ses cheveux, tentant de les rendre aussi souple qu'autrefois, lorsque soudain, ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- Ah…, murmura-t-il. Cissy, je crois que tu en as oublié une derrière.

- Oh, il n'y en a pas qu'une, expliqua la femme en s'éloignant lentement vers la porte. J'en ai laissé trois en souvenirs.

- Quoi ! hurla le blond.

- Parce que ça te va bien ! s'exclama Narcissa en s'enfuyant dans le couloir qui résonna de son rire cristallin.

- Non !!! Reviens !!

**THE END**

* * *

_Hi hi... Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! C'est le dernier pour l'instant. Ce couple ne m'inspire plus trop en ce moment, mais ça reviendra je pense. Pour l'instant... Vive le HP/SS ! lol Bisous et à bientôt ! _


End file.
